


Precious Stone

by Awkward_Tadpole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Tadpole/pseuds/Awkward_Tadpole
Summary: At a birthday party years ago, Bren fended off some perverts on behalf of Gemma and they had been friends ever since. He introduced her to his world of BDSM, where she thought she could have some fun. Fun was just the beginning when she had met a Dom she would never forget.Years passed when she found Bren again at the same club he first took her to. She acted completely different and he knew something was wrong, but could never get her to open up to him about it. She had been searching for an apartment and someone to trust, so he opened his home.Gemma now shares an apartment with Bren and his boyfriend, Max.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, OFC Bren/OFC Max, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. It's Been A Long, Long Time

It was a surprise Gemma was to get any sleep in a nights time between listening to the lovers moan and groan through thin walls, and the nightmares she constantly had. Nightmares to what happened to her in the past, one's she wanted to forget, but the nightmares wouldn't let her. Many nights, she waited for the lovers to stop so she could sleep in their bed. Having someone's arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and would sleep. Other nights, she would wake screaming, taking both of the men to calm her. 

Bren was really surprised one day when she asked if he would re-introduce her into that world of his. He said he would take her with him to the club to meet a couple of Dom's that would be able to handle her; emotionally. 

Bren sat on the red sofa, Max on all fours wearing a collar. Bren lightly held onto a leash in one hand, his drink in the other. They were accompanied by his friends Bucky and Steve. They were both wearing button up shirts and black slacks, each with a drink in their hand. Bren had met them in the club one night when Bucky kept staring at the way the couple was so open with their relationship. After having a couple beers, Steve and Bucky opened up to them about their situation. Bren was always understanding and calm, which is what attracted Gemma to him.

"Where your little lady friend?" Bucky asked.

"She should be here soon." Bren smiled. "I really think you will like her."

"Tell me a little more about her."

"She's very obedient and will do whatever you command."

"I thought you were going to give me a challenge." Bucky scoffed. "You know I like a challenge."

Max whimpered thinking about the night he challenged Bucky, who gave a devilish grin. "You'll definitely have a challenge on your hands with her."

"Does she like to talk back? Sass?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Bren,"

"Look, you said you wanted a challenge. Something in my friend has changed. I'm not sure if it's mentally or physically or both, but she's not the same little sub I remember." Bren's smile faded.

"You said she had went missing. How long ago was that?"

"I'm not honestly sure if she went missing, but she left one day without even saying good bye." Bren propped himself up against his knees. "She used to be full of life, would sass you, push you to your limits, tease the shit out of you with her half naked ass running around."

"And now?" Bucky asked as he and Steve shared a look.

"She's balled up. She's very shy, quiet, and is always covering her body with her clothes."

"I don't think I've ever seen her in a pair of shorts." Max spoke up.

"Did I tell you you could speak?" Bren's voice was deep and commanding.

"No Sir." Max replied.

Bren's phone vibrated in his pocket as he thought of ways to punish Max. "Hello?" He picked up the phone, also pushing Max's face into the floor. "Gemma?"

"I can't." She said on the other side.

"You can't what, dear?"

"Bren, I've been out here forever trying to muster up the nerve to step foot in here."

"Oh hun." Bren's voice changed, again. This time he sounded very concerned. "Do you want me to come get you?"

"Bren, I really...I don't think I can." She shook as she held the phone to her ear.

"I can hear your panic attack through the phone."

"Please tell your friends I'm sorry for wasting their time."

"You're not wasting their time." 

"Is she outside?" Bucky whispered, Bren nodded. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"Hey hun, sit down." Bren told her over the phone. "One of my friends is going to come outside and meet you. Are you alright with that?"

"God Bren, really?" She damn near cried. 

"I want you to at least meet him. Can you do that for me?" She was quiet for a while. "Gemma?" He half sang into the phone, his own little personal way of getting her to do things when he asked.

"Yes Sir." She replied quietly.

"Just relax, Bucky will be outside soon." He hung up the phone. "You may have a hard time getting her to come in, but will you go outside and meet her? See what you're getting yourself into?"

"Of course." He smiled. "What does she look like?"

"You'll know when you see her."

Gemma brought her feet up onto the bench, hugging her knees tight against her. Bucky's eyes scanned the couple of people standing outside and stopped when he'd seen the girl in a long sleeve shirt balled up on the bench. She looked as if she were crying and Bucky hurried to her. "Gemma?" He asked.

Her head shot up, eyes wide and full of tears. "Are you Bren's friend?"

He gave her worried smile. "Yes, I am. My name is Bucky."

"I'm sorry, Bucky." She quietly replied, putting her head back down.

"Hey, don't do that." He watched as she picked her head back up, but wouldn't look at him. He quickly dropped to his knee and started wiping the tears off her cheeks. She flinched at first. "It's alright to be nervous." She fluttered her eyes to focus on his calm voice, but then closed her eyes again. "It's ok to look at me." She slowly did as he said, his blue eyes meeting her hazels. "Hey there, beautiful." He smiled. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him for a very long time before she inhaled sharply and whispered, "I'm very nervous."

"It's alright." He kept his hands on each side of her face. "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either. I just want to get to know you." They both searched each others eyes as she started to calm. "Do you feel better now?"

Gemma remained quiet as she replied, "A little."

"Would you do me the honors of getting a drink with me?" As her eyes widened, Bucky reacted ever so calm. "I can get us access to one of the back rooms and we can all just go talk. Bren and Max too. How does that sound to you?"

"Can I..." she shook her head. "May I hold onto you?"

"Of course." He stood up and held his hand out. "Ready?" He watched as she unfolded herself from the ball she was in, her shaky hand reached into his. He wrapped his hand around hers, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. "That's it." He said as she rose to her feet. 

Bucky's long strides were cut in half as Gemma clung to him inside the club. There were a few times she grabbed onto his arm with her other hand, but the whole time she squeezed his hand. He stopped by the manager before returning to Bren, Max, and Steve, asking about a private room. The manager agreed, telling him it would be ready in just a few minutes, then disappeared. "Are you still alright?" There was a loud crack from a whip that made Gemma jump, whipping her head around to meet Bucky's face. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Relax." He dropped her hand to bring her face into both of his. "Look at me." She did. "You just focus on me."

Bren had seen her jump and knew she wanted to make a run for it, when he jumped off the couch. He was next to the two of them in a heartbeat. "Is she ok?"

Bucky let go of Gemma when Bren opened his arms for her. She melted under his hug and cried silently. "I got us a private room!" Bucky yelled over the music, Bren nodded. 

"Come on, Gem." He kept a hand around her waist, close to him as they walked. "I'm going to hand you back to Bucky." He said into her ear. She nodded and wiped her eyes quickly as they made their way back to the couch. Bren tapped Bucky on the shoulder, leaning his head in Gemma's direction. With just a nod, Bucky held his hand out to her again. She bypassed his hand and curled herself onto his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they collected everyone and went to the back room.

The private room wasn't 100% sound proof, but the music was much more quiet and it cut the moans, groans, and other sounds out. The private room was huge compared to the apartment Gemma and the guys shared. "We could fit our entire apartment into this room." Gemma said to Bren.

He smiled and laid his hand upon her shoulder. "Lets enjoy this as much as we can tonight."

She hesitated to answer as Bren ordered Max to his knees. He tugged the leash and lead him to the table, which sat in the middle of the room. The lighting was dark and mysterious, turning to couple into their usual sexy selves. Each side of the room sat two leather chairs and a love seat, all edged with dark wood, all surrounding a long coffee table. There was a long couch that matched the chairs and love seat against the long wall. A large vertical cross, made of both leather and wood stood, next to the couch; chains and cuffs hung from the points. Gemma tried not to let her fear take over as she quickly looked away from the cross. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, holding onto Bucky tightly. He hugged her a little closer and looked down at her. Following her gaze to the mirror, he smiled. "Would you like to sit?"

Gemma nodded. "Please."

They sat on the couch viewing the table that Bren had Max crawl upon. Gemma froze when Max made eye contact with her. The guys had only done stuff with one another behind closed doors; Gemma jumped in her spot as Steve and Bucky closed her between them. "Whoa there." Steve smiled, laying his hand on her shoulder. He felt her trembling body and turned her to look at him. "You're a bit jumpy. Are you alright?"

"I..." She responded, breathlessly. "I..."

Bucky noticed her lack of response and then the anger rising in Steve's eyes. He placed his hand on the small on her back as she jumped to her feet. He stood as quickly as she did, ghosting his hands over her hips. "Rabbiting again?"

"I don't think she's our type, Buck." Steve said from the couch.

Bucky shook his head and took her chin into his fingers. "Don't listen to him. He hasn't even introduced himself." He watched as she put her hands on his jacket, as if to push him away. "Look at me, beautiful?" She slowly made eye contact with Bucky again. "I know you're nervous, but I promise you are in safe hands." She nodded slightly. "You're not under any contract, yet. You can talk to us; Steve and I." He paused, motioning for Steve to stand with them. Gemma had hardly noticed Steve, who now stood beside them; lost in Bucky's ocean blues staring back at her, listening to his kind voice, and feeling his rock hard chest and calm heartbeat. "Whatever you need or want doll, you just let us know." He motioned for her to look at Steve.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked at Steve. "Thought he had you in a trance for a second." Steve smiled. 

She swallowed hard, but nothing went down. "I believe I was."

"I'm Steve."

"Gemma."

"It's nice to meet you Gemma. I'm sorry if I scared you a bit ago."

"I'm just a....nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." He flipped a lock of her hair out from her face. Gemma shut her eyes tight and winced, waiting for pain to follow. Both Steve and Bucky's eyes filled with sorrow when she acted like she were in trouble. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gemma slowly looked between Steve and Bucky, their facial expressions were the same; heart broken and disturbed. Who could have made this precious woman feel so afraid of a simple touch? "I'm sorry."

"Please, Gemma, don't be sorry." Steve begged, taking her small hand in his. He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth, kissing it ever so lightly. "I can tell someone treated you disrespectfully." She lowered her eyes. "I wish I knew who they were." Steve's voice sounded angry. "I'd teach them a lesson on how to treat a lady." He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Doll," He used his other hand to wipe away the tears. "Bucky and I will have our hands full of your tears if you decide you would like to have a contract with us." 

"Better have those soft kleenex's on hand, Steve." Bucky chuckled. "But don't worry beautiful, we will work with you every step of the way, if you decide to choose us."

"What do you say, doll?" Steve asked, again kissing her hand. "I don't mean to overwhelm you, I just don't think anyone else will have the patience."

"Steve!"

"What?"

"God, you can be such an ass sometimes!"

Steve smiled. "I mean, I have one, but..."

Gemma cut him off by lifting her head. She wore a small smile. "I'd like to try."

"That's better than nothing." Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Let us get to know a little about one another." Bucky said. "I can't lie, though, Max is looking awful on top of that table." He grew an evil grin and Max whimpered. Steve felt her hand shake in his. 

"If it makes you uncomfortable, please let me know." Steve searched her eyes, but she nodded. "Alright," He kissed her forehead again. "Bucky, we may have to save that for a later time. Lets get to know Gemma."

Bucky sighed at the defeat. "You're right, Steve. Should I get us some drinks?" Everyone nodded and told them what they wanted. Gemma was unsure so Bren ordered for her.

Steve made sure Gemma was comfortable on the couch before he sat next to her, only asking if he could put his arm around her. She declined, apologizing once more. He sighed with defeat, but kept his hands to himself. Only after Bucky returned did he start talking about themselves. "Bren placed a drink order for you." He said, placing her drink on a napkin.

"I haven't had anything to drink in years." She said as she reached for it. "You should've just..." She thought about what she had said, quickly pulling away from the table. 

"What is it, doll?"

"I would have just had a water."

"Just have a taste, beautiful. If you don't like it and would like a water, I will get you one." They watched as she reached for the drink, condensation already lining the outside of the glass. She pressed it to her lips. Taking a small sip, her face cringed at the burn of the liquor. "What do you think?"

She swallowed hard, the burn subsiding in her throat. "It's strong."

Both of the guys chuckled a bit before Bucky said, "I'll get you a water to go with it."

"Gemma," Steve said from her side as she put her drink on the table. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" She quickly picked up the drink again and took a huge swallow. "Whoa now," Steve reached for the glass, pulling it away. "If it bothers you that much, we don't have to talk about it now." He set her glass on the table. "I just hope, if you do choose us, that you'll be able to open up and tell us about it."

"Maybe one day." She replied. 

"Maybe one day what?" Bucky asked as he returned. His eyes landed straight to the half missing drink in her glass and looked back at Steve. 

"I didn't do it."

"I, somehow, don't believe that." 

"He didn't..." Gemma said, looking at Bucky. "Drink it, I mean."

"You drank that much already?" He was now shocked. She nodded and lowered her eyes. "For someone who hasn't drank in years, you've surprised me."

"I bet it'll burn just as much when it comes back up." 

"Look out now!" Bucky laughed. "I think that's the most you've said in one sentence without breaking." He finally sat down, looking at her as she opened her mouth. "Ah, don't you tell me you're sorry now. It's a good thing, Gemma. It means you're starting to come out of your shell."

"Lets turn the attention, shall we?" Steve voiced. "Bucky and I have been friends since we were kids and as hard as it is to believe, Bucky was my only friend." Steve smiled at Bucky. "And little by little, we realized we had more than a strong friendship."

"Truth is, I came onto Steve first when we were teens. But when we got into the military, it was pretty hard to keep our hands off one another."

"You can just imagine what it was like for two gay guys to be in the military and how we would be treated if anyone was to find out."

"So, we'd cover it up by sharing women."

"That was then. We've been together for, what, 5 years?"

"Sounds about right."

"5 years without a woman, but we think that's what we need in our life."

"Someone else to share our experiences with. Try new things."

"We're pretty competitive, like most guys are."

"I'm definitely the Dom in the relationship. I love a good challenge. Steve can switch between a Dom and a Sub."

"Have you tried?" Gemma asked.

"Being a Sub?" She nodded and he laughed. "Yes, beautiful, I have. It did not go over smoothly."

Steve laughed. "It sure didn't. He got so mad, he broke the bed post, the bed, the door, the wall, and stormed out! Bucky does not like being controlled." 

"I also don't like being lied to."

"Neither of us do."

"I don't lie." Gemma stared at her drink, as if it were many miles away. "I may not say a whole lot, but I don't lie."

"What if it were to cover your own ass? You wouldn't lie?" Steve questioned.

"I try not to do things that make me have to." 

Bucky smiled as he leaned his arm onto his knees. "If you don't mind me being honest, Gemma, I think a drink does you good." She blushed. "Anything you want to share?"

Steve leaned in, whispering in her ear. "What do you say when someone compliments you?"

She drunkenly looked at Bucky. "Thank you."

"Already learning." Steve clapped his hands loudly, Gemma jumped to the other side of the couch. "Aw, Gem, I'm sorry."

"It's not everyday I hear compliments."

"Can I sit with you two?" Asked Bucky. "I feel like we're having a meeting." Gemma nodded, Bucky made his way between her and Steve. "So, Gemma, what are you looking for?"

"I'm..." She shook her head. "I'm not quite sure."

"Do you want someone you can trust?" Bucky questioned.

The battle of questions had begun between Bucky and Steve, Gemma nodding after each one.

"Someone with patience?"

"And encouragement?"

"And kind?"

"Lovable?"

"Someone to share a bed with?"

They said in unison, "We're your guys!" Gemma chuckled, but so did her stomach. Steve bubbled, "What do you say, Gemma? Willing to give us a chance?"

Bucky turned his attention on the girl, who was about pale at this point. "Gem?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."


	2. Nightmare

Steve and Bucky took Gemma back to the apartment she shared with Bren and Max, while the other two finished up at the club. Gemma threw up once at the club, into an empty trash can while Bucky held her hair back. She threw up once more when they arrived at the apartment; the bushes to the right of the stair case. Knees now weak, Bucky scooped her into his arms, effortlessly carrying her through the building and up the stairs. 

Once outside of the apartment door, Bucky settled her on her feet, hands on her hips to steady her, as she dug into her pocket for her keys. She handed them to Steve to open the door; Bucky scooped her once again back into his arms. "I'll get her some water and find a bucket in case." Steve said, darting for the kitchen. 

Bucky found her room, depositing her gently onto the bed. "Shoes off." He kindly demanded.

"Bucky," She replied, with her head down, eyes blurred with tears. "I don't want to come off as a prude, but I don't yet feel comfortable with you or Steve sleeping in my bed with me."

"Don't worry about it." He knelt in front of her, both arms planted on each side of her hips. "We're not under any contact yet and if you decide to let us take you on, we will make sure you're comfortable with anything." A tear fell from her cheeks, catching his attention. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled, trying to control her emotions, but the liquor was still over bearing. "No one has been this nice to me in a long time."

"Oh, doll." He cupped her face with his right hand, she leaned into it as he lifted himself to kiss her forehead. 

When Steve entered the room, he found Gemma hugging Bucky around his neck. "What happened?" 

"She's just being emotional." Bucky replied. "She's alright."

Steve set a cup of water and a small bottle of Advil on her night stand; a small waste basket at on the floor. "Poor girl. Do you want to take your shoes off?"

"Just my shoes." She cried. "Not my socks."

"Okay." Steve reached for her feet and slipped off her shoes. "Are you sure you want to keep your socks on?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you want a different shirt or some shorts?"

"No."

"We're going to sleep on the couch." Bucky stated. "Do you need anything before we go?" She shook her head. "Alright. If you change your mind, we'll be in the living room."

Bren and Max returned back to the apartment around 1 am; Steve stretched out across the couch, asleep. Bucky sat wide awake, watching TV on a low volume because it was right outside Gemma's bedroom door. "Was she any trouble?" Bren whispered from behind the couch. 

"No, no trouble at all." Bucky smiled.

"I was worried about her getting changed and getting into bed."

"She didn't change, but she was kind of emotional."

"Since she got back, I haven't seen her drink any kind of liquor."

Steve stirred on the couch, which meant he was no longer asleep. His voice was raspy, but low when he said, "She said she hadn't drank in a long while."

"How was your night after we left?" Bucky asked.

"It was okay, I guess." Bren shrugged.

"What about you, Max?"

Max hung his head, still in sub-mode. "No one will ever leave an impression like you two have."

Bucky smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Max whimpered. Bren nodded his head to the hallway, also wearing a smirk. Bucky jumped to his feet. "Just got to be quiet."

"I don't know if Max will handle the pressure." Steve chuckled as he rose from the couch.

Bren pushed himself against Max from behind and harshly whispered into his ear, "You think you can handle it, baby?"

Max's lower extremity grew hard with excitement. He quickly nodded. 

About 10 minutes went by and Gemma woke up kicking. She managed to stay silent as the tears fell, trying to reconcile where she was. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, her body shaking from the adrenaline from her dream, and her head dripping in sweat. She jumped out of bed, wanting to go to Bren. The living room still had a light on and half way into the hall, she heard the moans from Bren's room. Leaning against the wall, she covered her face and sunk down to the floor. 

The bathroom door suddenly flew open. Gemma jumped and squealed in shock. She grabbed her chest and spoke, "Steve, you scared the shit out of me!" She quickly looked away from his toned body.

Steve stood shirtless in the door way. The veins in his muscular arms popping out, a very visible 8 pack, and V poking out from the top of his pants. His face went from a smile to worry as he bent down to look at her. "Is everything alright?" She didn't move or say anything, he put the back of his hand against her forehead. "Gemma, you're warm and sweaty. What's wrong?"

"I.." She looked up at him. She was shy and full of tears. "I had a nightmare."

"You still have nightmares at this age?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, just surprised."

"It won't be the last surprise." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"You want me to take you back to bed?"

"Can you put a shirt on first?"

"I will. I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head and walked back into Bren's room.

Bren came out a few seconds later, his bottom half wrapped up in a towel. She was in the bathroom with the door wide open, the sink running water, splashing her face. "Hey, Gem, you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Bren. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." She reached her hand out for the towel, Bren handed it to her. 

"Don't be sorry. I've always said if you need me, don't hesitate."

"I did, I always do."

"God, Babe, I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her neck, burying her face into his the crook of his neck. "I can't help myself around a good looking man. I should be more attentive to you."

Bucky made an appearance by sticking his head into the bathroom. "Gemma, are you alright?"

She stood still against Bren, who could feel her heart pounding again. He turned his head to them as she switched from the right side of him to the left, hiding her face and shame. "Too many people, guys. You're making her nervous." 

"Just checking."

"She'll be alright," Steve patted his friend on the back. "I'm going to take her back to her bed."

Bren brought his attention back to Gemma. "I'm glad some things about you haven't changed." He rubbed her back to calm her before he asked, "Can Steve take you back to bed?"

She nodded and stepped back. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't bother me." He held her shoulders in his hands. "Breathe." He took a deep breath in and exhaled with her. "Just breathe. You're in safe hands."

She nodded again, practicing the deep breaths before Steve took Bren's place in the bathroom. "You're doing very good." Steve said, placing his hands on her shoulders where Bren's had just been. His arms felt heavy against her, calming her more. "May I carry you?" She shrugged, followed by a giggle when Steve picked her up. "You're not used to this, are you?"

"No."

"You better get used to it."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself?"

"Hurt myself? Carrying you?" He scoffed. "I don't think there's anything I can't easily pick up." He watched her shrug again and look away. He stopped at her bedroom door. "You are a mess, doll." He kissed her forehead. "Don't tell me you think you're one of those fat girls?"

"Not fat, just not beautiful."

"Well, that's just a damn lie." He sat down with her in his arms on the bed. She hooded her eyes from him. "You are beautiful."

"Maybe on the inside."

"If you were ours," Bucky stated from the open door. "I'd paddle your ass for saying that about yourself." Her eyes went wide and looked back at Bucky. He grinned as he walked in. "How can you say that about yourself?" She wanted to say something, but held it in as he sat next to them on the bed. "Please, doll, you can talk to us. I'd love to hear your opinion."

"I can't." 

Steve swung her legs around so she was sitting between the men. "Sure you can."

"As a friend, I want to hear what you have to say?"

"Friend?"

"I would consider us friends." Steve smiled.

"Any friend of Bren is a friend of mine." Bucky put his hand on her knee.

"And as a...Dom?"

"I'm not." He paused. "Not yet, but I'd still want to hear what you have to say."

"Okay."

There was a long stride of silence before Bucky asked, "Do I need to ask the question again?"

"No, sir." She quickly dropped her head and eyes.

Bucky took her chin into his hand, lifting it up. "Eyes on me." She did as he asked. "Not sir." He said sternly. "Friend. Bucky."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He kissed her nose. "Now, why do you feel this way about yourself?"

"You're not stuck in this body."

He smirked, "I'm not going to lie, I wish I were."

"Oh stop it." She finally giggled. 

"Why don't you find yourself attractive?"

"Bucky, I..."

"Come on, doll, you're opening up and I love it. Just a little more for the night and we'll let you get back to bed." Bucky egged her on. 

"I can't look at myself naked in the mirror." Her face turned red with sorrow.

"What? Why?" Bucky shook his head. "If you don't find yourself fat, what is it?"

"There's way more to me than I want to share right now!" Gemma yelled, half crying. 

Steve laid his hand on her shoulder. "Breathe."


	3. Breakdowns part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened at the bottom. I did not write it as one long ass paragraph but that's how it looks to me.

It had been a couple days since Gemma actually met Bucky and Steve, but now had more conversations through texts. They wanted to meet up with her again, to see if she wanted to take them on as her Dom's. They invited her to their house for dinner in the evening and told her to wear whatever she felt the most comfortable in. The fact she told them she couldn't look at herself naked still played on both of the men's minds. They decided to let it slide for now, or at least till they thought she would be comfortable enough to share. 

Gemma grabbed a cab to ride to their house. Once there, she was met by Steve, who paid and tipped the driver. He opened up her car door for her, lending his hand for her to step out. "I'm glad you came." Steve smiled and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Come, lets get inside." He softly took her hand as he escorted her inside. 

They walked into the house where Steve took off his shoes. "If you don't mind..." He nodded at her shoes. Thankfully, she was wearing socks and proceeded to remove her shoes. "Are you alright?" Shyly, Gemma nodded. "Good." He kissed her cheek again and showed her into the kitchen where Bucky stood over the stove.

"Hey Doll, how was the ride?" He asked, brushing his hands on the towel hung over left shoulder as he strode up to her. 

"It was a cab ride, doesn't get better or worse." She pressed her lips together. 

"Next time, we'll just come get you ourselves." He kissed her cheek. "Have a seat." He pulled out a bar stool for her at the island and watched as she sat down. "Can we get you something to drink?"

"I'm good for now, thank you." She forged a quick smile.

"We've got some whiskey." Steve teased.

She held her hand up and shook her head. "Please, no whiskey."

"What's wrong, Gem?" Bucky asked. "You seem nervous."

She shrugged. "I guess I am a little."

"Why?" Steve asked, cracking open a bottle of wine. "It's just Bucky and I."

"Um..." She shook her head and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Bucky sighed and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "You've got to stop apologizing."

Gemma sighed and felt all of her weight sink into the seat. "Here Gemma," Steve a glass of wine in front of her. "Shake those nerves off."

She smiled as she took the glass into her hand. After a slow taste, her eyes lit up. "That's delicious."

"We've got more delicious things to come." Bucky took his hand off her shoulder and went back to the stove.

Immediately, Gemma's mind went to the gutter. She was absolutely attracted to the both of them, but it didn't seem fair to her to see them without clothes if they haven't seen her without them either. She was also busy trying to calculate the last time she had intercourse to noticed Steve was now sitting beside her. "Lost in thought?"

"Oh," She said, looking over at him. "Sorry, I must have been."

"Hope you like chicken alfredo." He motioned toward the stove. 

"It's my favorite!" She blushed. "Bren must've given the idea."

"I'm not going to lie, he did." Bucky chuckled. "But I have to say it has been fun to cook."

"Are you not used to cooking?"

"I love cooking!" He smiled. "It's been some time since I've made pasta."

She giggled. "I love pasta. Any kind of pasta."

"Good! It's ready if you're hungry."

"Yes please, I can't wait."

After dinner, they all sat in the living room to let their food settle. "Thank you for cooking. It was so delicious and I'm so full." Gemma smiled as she sunk into the couch with her wine glass in hand. 

Bucky, who sat on her left, smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Um, so..." Gemma started. The guys turned toward her on the couch. "Before I lose the liquid courage, I wanted to tell you both my decision."

Steve placed his hand on her knee. "You don't need wine to tell us what's on your mind." 

Bucky put his arm around the back of the couch. "Steve's right."

Goosebumps crawled all over her skin, the nerves on high alert as she felt closed in. "You may be right, but you both make me a little nervous."

"We're sorry." Bucky apologized, bringing his arm back to his side. Steve also removed his hand from her knee.

"We don't mean to make you nervous."

"I know, I know." She shook her head. "I'm working on not being this way around you guys."

"Take all the time you need. We'll be patient." Bucky smiled.

"I better stop beating around the bush and tell you what I wanted to in the first place." She sighed. "As much as I'd love to take you both on as my Doms, I realize that I'm not mentally or emotionally ready for the whole sex part, and that wouldn't be fair to you guys." She looked down into her lap.

"Gemma," Bucky placed his hand on her forearm. "A sub and dom relationship isn't just about sex anyway."

"He's right." Steve spoke up from the other side of the couch. "It's mainly about trust and learning about one another."

"I'm sure I speak for both of us that we'd love to help you build a friendship with Steve and I."

"And we'll be just as patient as we are now." 

"Just say the magic words and we are all yours."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with taking on a project like me?"

Bucky smiled, lifting her chin with his hand to bring her face into view. Her eyes were closed, but the tears still poured down her cheeks. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He gently wiped her tears with his thumb. 

"I'm willing to take this chance if you are." Steve said.

Gemma nodded. "I do."

Bucky pulled her into his side, her tears wetting his shirt. Steve rubbed his hand in soft circles on her back to soothe her. 

It had been about a hour when Gemma opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She sat up, removing Bucky's arm from around her. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked. "I apologize for falling asleep. I certainly didn't mean to." Bucky took her small hands in his. "That's one of the first things I want to work on with you. You've got to stop apologizing for silly things." Gemma shook her head. "I'm -" Bucky put his finger up to her lips to quiet her. "Shh." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Did you rest?" "I did. Thank you." She looked around the room. "Where's Steve?" "He was getting a bed ready for you." "Oh. I'm spending the night?" "You can if you want to. You'll always have a place to stay with us." "Thank you." Steve came back into sight. "Good morning, sunshine." He smiled and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Doll," Bucky softly said. "Can I ask what happened to you to make you act the way you do?" He watched her reaction, which was to look back down at her lap. "You're always so shelled up." "And covered. Do you not like your body?" Steve added. She took a long swallow of the drink that happened to be on the table; her friend whiskey. Bucky took the glass from her before she would get sick again. "You don't have to answer right now, if you're uncomfortable, but I wish we knew a little more about you." Gemma sighed. "It's not that I don't like my body." She looked at Steve. "I just can't look at myself the same way I used to." Steve reached out, taking her hand. "What made you change?" Gemma froze. She didn't want to think about the past, but she also realized she hadn't talked to anyone about this. Even the police and doctors told her to seek therapy, but she couldn't come to terms with talking to a stranger. Yet, here she sat between two men she hardly knew, but was willing to give herself to them. Steve rubbing the back of her hand pulled her back to reality. She shook her head and tried to take back her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready." "Whatever it is, Gem, just know you're safe with us." Steve tightened his grip on her hand as she broke down again. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to his lap. "It's alright, it's alright." The next morning, Gemma woke up in a room she did not know. She quickly looked around the room, but when she found the giant mirror on the desk, she looked away from herself. In a panic, she ripped the blankets off of her only to see she was still in what she wore the day before. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slowly got out of the bed and went to the door. Anxiety was rising as she placed her hand on the knob. What if it didn't open? Would she be able to pull herself out of this world again? Did she just trust the wrong people again? She pulled away from the knob and the door, sinking to her knees, and sobbed. The footsteps were heavy and quick outside the room, the door busted wide open, both men came to a halt. "Gemma?" She looked up at both men, red-eyed and streaming tears. "Steve? Bucky?" They dropped to their knees. She reached her arms out for Bucky, who held her shaky body against his. "Are you okay?" "I thought..." She tried to catch her breath. "I was stuck in here." She sobbed harder. "You'll never be stuck anywhere with us around." Bucky held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Calm down, doll, you're safe."


	4. Ok

Gemma laid on the couch watching the television when Bren came in from work. "Hey lady!" He sang as he walked around the couch. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just watching TV."

Bren laid a couple grocery bags on the counter and walked over to her.


End file.
